1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid such as ink onto a medium such as a medium for recording has been disclosed. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is a case in which mist of the liquid is attached to an ejecting unit of the liquid, or the like, is accumulated, and the mist contaminates a medium by dripping on the medium. For this reason, a technology in which attaching of liquid to an ejecting unit, or the like, is suppressed is disclosed.
For example, in JP-A-2007-229950, and JP-A-2004-237691, a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a collecting unit which collects mist of ink which occurs along with ejecting of ink from an ejecting unit is disclosed. In addition, the liquid ejecting apparatuses in JP-A-2007-229950, and JP-A-2004-237691 have a configuration of performing recording by causing a carriage including an ejecting unit to reciprocate in a reciprocating direction.
The liquid ejecting apparatuses in JP-A-2007-229950, and JP-A-2004-237691 can preferably collect mist of ink which occurs along with ejecting of ink from an ejecting unit. However, when it is possible to catch mist of liquid which occurs along with ejecting of the liquid from an ejecting unit immediately after the occurrence, the mist can be further effectively collected.